


Cry Wolf

by creepycarrie



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Horror, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepycarrie/pseuds/creepycarrie
Summary: "Who are they?""Oh, they're the Fitzgerald sisters. That one, the oldest, is Ginger. The one next to her is Brigitte. And that's the youngest, Juni. I'd stay clear of them. They're a bunch of fuckin' weirdos."





	

Juni loved her sisters.

Why wouldn't she? The three were a trio. They were practically stapled together. Wherever Ginger went, Brigitte went. Wherever Brigitte went, Juni went. It was how it worked. They stuck together and they loved each other. 

But, of course, every trio has the odd one out. And that title fell onto Juni. She knew that the two girls had more of a liking for the other than for her, but it didn't matter. All that matter was that Juni had someone. Two someones, in fact. They still cared for the younger sibling. It wasn't like they pushed her out of their pack completely, but Juni always knew that if it came between her and Brigitte, Ginger would chose Brigitte. She had accepted that by now.

Juniper, or Juni, Fitzgerald was born late September in the middle of a busy hospital. Ginger was the first person to hold Juni. She sat in Pam's lap as she looked down at her new baby sister. Juni can remember a blurry snap of a smile on the eldest's face.

Brigitte could never pronounce Juni's name when they were growing up. On Juni's first birthday, Brigitte was so ecstatic she couldn't completely get out her name. Thus began Juni's nickname, "Pipper". Of course, Juni only allows Brigitte to call her this. Pipper brings back memories of chubby cheeks and an obsession with Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Ginger decided to put her own spin on the nickname and began calling Juni "Pip" when they were seven. She won't admit it, but both of the nicknames soothe Juni. They remind her that someone cares enough to actually give her a nickname. She likes nicknames.

Juni is a quiet and shy girl. She always has been. Sitting in the back of the classes. Barely uttering a word to anyone she is forced to talk to. Unlike her sisters, she has no thoughts of rebellion. She hates the idea of causing violence. Juni is the exact opposite of her sisters. She figures that's why they are so much more closer than they are with her. 

Her seventh grade year, Trina Sinclair decided it was her job to make Juni's life hell. She succeeded. Most days, Juni came home and hid in the bathroom for hours on in. No one knew what she was during, but as soon as Brigitte saw the slightest sign of a cut on her younger sister's thigh, she knew they had to do something. 

So, the next day at school, Trina Sinclair showed up with a black eye and a busted lip. Everyone knew what had happened. No one messes with a Fitzgerald sister without expecting some sort of revenge from the other two. Trina decided that it wasn't going to phase her and tripped Juni in the hallway. Brigitte shoved her against a locker and broke her nose.

Trina avoided Juni for months. But, of course, all good things must come to an end. It's Juni's sophomore year and Trina loves pushing her straight into a mud puddle during gym. Two more years and she's out of this hell.

The learning wasn't the thing that Juni despised. She didn't even hate the place that much. It was the students. Students like Trina Sinclair, who treated Juni and her sisters like pure shit for no reason other than they look and act different. She hated everyone at that stupid high school, with the exception of her sisters. The guys were perverts and assholes, the girls were stuck up and petty, which left Juni. Alone.

Not completely alone, of course. She has Ginger and Brigitte, but not as much as they have each other. 

She can remember the day Ginger and Brigitte made the pact. It was the day of their Great Grandfather's funeral. They had just gotten home from the burial, all still wearing black. Six year old Juni sat in the corner with her favorite stuffed rabbit, Fluffer. Seven year old Brigitte and eight year old Ginger were lying on their beds, discussing how morbid the experience had been.

_"I don't wanna die, Ging," Brigitte whispered as she tried to contemplate the idea of her own funeral. "I don't want to leave you here alone."_

_Silence fell upon them both when Ginger reached over and grabbed her sister's hand. "Then let's make a pact," Ginger squeezed her younger sister's hand for comfort. "Out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together forever."_

_"United against life as we know it." Brigitte smiled. They both made eye contact and erupted into a fit of giggles._

Juni still thinks about the pact. It doesn't hurt her that she wasn't included. It honestly never has. She just hopes that one day, she'll find someone that she would want to die for. Someone she could fight against life for. 

But who the fuck would care about a Fitzgerald.


End file.
